roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nursie
Personality Stiff and dissociative, Nursie prefers the company of silence over the company of others. Compared to her family of boisterous, over the top villains, she is more reserved and cautious about the way she presents herself and her actions. Her medicinal methods are definitely unorthodox, something which she is surprisingly self-conscious about despite it being praised by others. Any attempt to pry into her personal life is highly discouraged. Fiercely defensive, she likes to remind her patients that she is in charge of their health and wellbeing and that it'd be stupid to upset someone with such control over them. Otherwise, she seems detached from her peers and surroundings, even more so when she's out to kill. She's merciful enough to make her victims' deaths swift, but her quirk makes it far from painless. She enjoys solitude, old-timey music and bitter coffee. It's hard to tell what her other interests are through - her facial expressions change very little other than anger and content, and even those are hard to detect from time to time. Backstory By the age of 7, Lynn had already murdered 5 people. Her entire family were criminals (and affluent ones at that), just like the generations before them and it was only natural that she carried on the family tradition. Her parasites at the time were used as a poison, the little girl watching as her father and mother's enemies were destroyed from the inside by her will. As much as she didn't want to admit it... it disturbed her, and she found herself growing distant from the whole affair very quickly. A couple of years later, her family had heard bits and pieces about the villains in WayHaven, and her brother, eager to learn more about it and see if he could get his greedy hands on some evil glory, rushed over to see the end result for himself. That was the last time Lynn ever saw him. The news of the destruction of Wayhaven reached them almost instantly, and she felt her motivations waver for a moment. Still fixed on the villain's path, she instead turned her attention into the medical field. With the help of her parents and associates with medical knowledge, she slowly taught herself the basic skills to become a doctor, using her quirk to cover up the bits and pieces she didn't know. It took nearly ten years, but eventually she succeeded. Opening up a small clinic, she soon became known as Nursie the underground doctor, offering her services to those who needed it, provided they were a criminal - and could pay for it, of course. People have also approached her for assassinations as well, but she rarely takes it unless the other person can find desirable methods of payments that aren't currency. Favours usually work. Resources A private hospital in the black market, hundreds of blood and merit points, a burner phone and a small handful of cars she rotates through. Equipment and Weaponry Surgical equipment, knives, syringes, her parasites. Specialisations Medicine, surgery, has a great poker face. Quirk Parasite Nursie's blood is home to a parasitic virus that she can control and command. She uses it primarily to heal by finding the offending cells inside the body and destroying them and/or encouraging the body to naturally heal at a much faster rate than usual. To begin the healing process, she must inject them with two syringes of her blood. The first lets the body get used to the virus, whilst the second allows the parasite to work without being seen as a threat by the body. If the second injection isn't administered, then the patient will feel woozy and significantly worse than before for the next thirty minutes or so. The rate at which she heals the patient at depends. It can range from a minute for very small wounds, to a couple of hours for larger injuries. She cannot regenerate lost limbs, nor can she heal terminal illnesses (she can slow its spread across the body but that's the extent of her power), but she can reattach limbs (it takes a day for the limb to become usable again). Alternatively, she can use the parasites for harm. If injected into the bloodstream with malicious intent, the parasites immediately target the patient's nerves and worsen their pain, temporarily dazing them from the pain for a few seconds, the pain persisting for ten minutes. After a second injection, the patient is knocked out, leaving them to Nursie's mercy. The third injection is lethal. Type Emitter Weakness Her body is a host to the parasites, so she is very weak physically, and only grows weaker over time as her muscles slowly deteriorate. She can only use her injections on about ten or so people (so roughly 20 injections) before having to spend the entirety of the next day recovering. Her quirk is useless on people with blood control-related quirks. The parasites are automatically seen as harmful and removed forcibly, whether or not she gives the patient the second injection or not. It also fails to work on anyone who's able to remove the effects of the parasites. One dose is equivalent to one syringe full of her blood. Any less and her parasites will fail to work. It can also be difficult to actually give patients the injection, depending on how violent they are and if they thrash around or not. If the syringe doesn't pierce the skin, she cannot use her quirk on them. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Age NPC Category:NPC Villains Category:All Characters Category:Villains